Todo Empezo
by Ichiro002
Summary: ¡Shhh! ¡Hablen bajo! Ahí secretos ¡Shhh! Que nadie se entere… la historia no es tan feliz como aparenta.
1. Chapter 1- Todo empezó así

**Hola! Esta Historia me vino a la cabeza desde hace mucho pero ahora es que la subire, espero su opinion! Es sobre mis dos personajes favoritos en esta serie!**

**QUE VIVA EL FUDOUXKAZE!**

**Notas: Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenece aunque desearía que me perteneciera Muajajajaja!~**

**Capitulo 1: Todo Empezó así...**

Todo empezó con eso, un mensaje que un chico acababa de enviar, no a la persona que esperaba sino a otro de sus amigos. Fudou Akio miraba el mensaje con un poco de pena. El mensaje era corto nada más 100 palabras pero esas 100 palabras estaban llenas de angustia y tristeza, una confesión del maltrato y también el dolor, Fudou Akio lo sabía bien ¿Cómo? Oh es una historia larga muy feliz de amigos.

**_¡Shhh! ¡Hablen bajo! Ahí secretos ¡Shhh! Que nadie se entere… la historia no es tan feliz como aparenta._**

Todo empezó un día muy especial, todos sabían que alguien sentía algo por el capitán, todos, lo sabían. Nadie dudaba que él, Kazemaru Ichirouta tenía sentimientos por el tonto del capitán, las indirectas, el apoyo, la lealtad y los sonrojos accidentales eran la prueba de ello, todos lo sabían pero que todos lo supieran no significaba que el tonto del capitán lo supiera o que lo sospechara aunque a muchos también les sorprendió el hecho que él, Endou Mamoru se confesara pero no al velocista sino al mejor amigo del velocista.

La discusión entre los nombrados 'ukes' fue grande pero a la vez nadie más que ellos lo supo. Unos decían que el chico de las nieves era un traidor y que el apoyo que le mostraba al velocista era solo una mentira, otros opinaban casi lo mismo pero sin ser menos severos aunque la discusión duro un par de semanas y nadie se dirigía la palabra hasta que el peli azul se metió en el problema y lo soluciono con unas cortas pero a la vez lindas palabras.

-El amor no se escoge, no escogemos por quien sentirlo, por quien lucharlo, ya lo había notado desde hace mucho, el amor que Endou sentía por Fubuki fue como decirlo…a primera vista… él lo miro con la mirada que yo siempre quise que me mirara. No lo miro como un amigo sino como algo más, las sonrisas, la atención y la alegría con la que me hablaba de él era mucha y era evidente que llegaría algún día a decírselo y sé que tu Fubuki –todos los ukes miraban al chico sonreír, una sonrisa tranquila y amistosa, no había dolor o tristeza reflejada en sus ojos solo tranquilidad y mucho cariño- trataste de ocultarlo pero ese mismo brillo que Endou tiene en los ojos lo tienes tu cuando lo vez, cuando hablas con el o solo lo mencionan, creo que tú eres mejor para el que yo.

-Sigo diciendo que no es justo –murmuro Mido cruzándose de brazos –tú has luchado por el más que Fubuki ¿Por qué deberías de rendirte por él?

-Por qué yo he luchado desde hace mucho, porque a mí nunca me miro así y aunque lo intente muchas veces o solo siga intentando él nunca me va a amar como ama a Fubuki –cogió las manos de Fubuki sonriéndole –yo quiero que le des tanto amor como puedas, porque sé que lo llevas muy escondido dentro de ti y sabes que yo siempre apoyare vuestra relación, ya me había rendido ya sabía que no me amaría solo estaba esperando que uno de los dos se confesara para decirles que ya había tirado la toalla –hiso una pausa –los demás te apoyaran igual que yo, la discusión es solo parte del progreso de esta noticia, sé que entiendes que como amigos debían molestarse ¿No? Somos amigos y nos apoyamos mutuamente y así espero que siga _¿Verdad?_

El tono de la palabra _'Verdad'_ a nadie le gusto ya que sabían que detrás de ellas había más que una sola palabrita así que todos los demás aceptaron la relación y todo volvió a la normalidad….

**_No le digan a nadie…es un secreto… ¡Shhh! ¡Había alguien escuchando la conversación! Que nadie se entere y menos el peli azul._**

Semanas pasaron, todos olvidaron los sentimientos del peli azul, todos olvidaron que alguna vez amo al capitán y que había apoyado a su amigo en su relación, nadie lo noto o por lo menos eso el chico pensó. Cada día el, si ese chico, el que se hecho a un lado ocultando la verdad de sus sentimientos iba muriendo por dentro, ya a la llegada de un nuevo mes su sonrisa dejo de ser tan grande, ya al segundo solo era una por día o por suerte dos, así a la llegada del tercer mes su sonrisa desapareció por completo y la noticia de la muerte de Kazemaru Kazuki llego sin avisar…si… la madre del velocista había muerto y con ella murió la esperanza en los ojos de su hijo.

Todos asistieron al velorio, todos excepto el peli azul, muchos se preocuparon pero no las personas adecuadas, las palabras sobre la ausencia de Kazemaru no fueron muy cordiales, no fueron buenas ni mucho menos amables. Poco a sus familiares le importo la salud del peli azul y así estuvo desaparecido por tres largas semanas, en esas semanas ninguno de sus amigos durmió bien, todos lo buscaron o preguntaban por el… pero nadie sabía nada… nadie

Al empezar la cuarta semana el peli azul apareció, los gritos de sus amigos, reclamos y algunos chicos se amararon a él diciendo que así no volvería a desaparecer. La excusa fue muy pequeña.

-Lo lamento pero quería pensar, meditar lo que estaba pasando chicos, perdí a la única persona que tenía, mi familia creo que me odia así que debía tranquilizarme y saber que hare por ahora.

Todos la aceptaron y vieron que el tiempo que su amigo paso lejos lo había cambiado había vuelto a ser la persona que era antes y eso les gustaba bastante. La graduación llego muchos se fueron pero el contacto permaneció, la amistad y el cariño estaba ahí, los que quedaban entraron a la misma escuela y el peli azul era muy feliz, reía y hablaba con sus amigos…

**_Hablando entre nosotros…aquí otro secreto… ¡Shhh! No era feliz, aprendió a ahogarse en dolor pero seguir sonriendo, a espaldas de todos lloraba sus penas, en la escuela las caídas no eran accidentales, el maltrato escolar era fuerte pero nadie lo vio…a nadie le importo ¡Shhh! Algunos de sus amigos lo sabían y se burlaban de el…Shhh…habla bajo, el peli azul lo sabía y seguía sonriendo ¿Por qué? Por qué los quería pero…alguien le importo…alguien le ayudo…un ángel guardián que no se identificó._**

Ya medio año escolar, el capitán y su novio eran felices, todo era felicidad, las competencia eran buenas, el soccer era de lo mejor, nuevos amigos se integraron al grupo y así nadie volvió a ver al peli azul como un amigo, dejo de sonreír cuando sus amigos empezaron a reírse en su cara, cuando veían que le golpeaban y seguían de largo sin decir nada. Era invisible, nadie le ayudaba o eso pensó, llegaron amigos que lo empujaron a la luz y lo hicieron sonreír de nuevo, volvió al atletismo y todo empezó a cambiar, ya no era el mismo, eso lo sabía Miya uno de sus amigos, no era el sempai que había conocido en Raimon.

Ya no sonreía si no era junto a algunos de los amigos que le cuidaban, era más callado y mucho más tímido, Miya y Tatsuya siempre estaban con él, sino era uno era el otro, la escuela empezó a verse mejor para el peli azul, ya no tenía mucho miedo de ir o de ser golpeado de camino a ella, el club de atletismo tenía su espalda, cada uno de los chicos que pertenecía a él sabían que el peli azul era una buena persona y que por su velocidad y consejos el club había llegado a un primer lugar en muchas competencias. Aunque todavía no le gustaban los abrazos o estar cerca de muchas personas ellos lo aceptaron sabiendo que el chico había sufrido antes de ellos poder ayudarlo.

**_Un pequeño secreto debe de esconderse ¡Shhh! Ninguno se dio dé cuenta de los golpes en su cuerpo, los moretones en las muñecas debajo de las sudaderas…. Era abusado en casa, casi le mataban a golpes y lo encadenaban a la cama… por eso no le gustaba ser tocado, le dolían los moretones de las golpizas. Su primera vez la perdió hace mucho, y no por alguien que no conociera… ¡Shhh! Nadie lo noto, nadie lo vio, que no se entere el peli azul..._****_alguien lo vio ese día_****_, _****_alguien lo escucho pidiendo piedad_****_, _****_alguien más estuvo ahí ese día y ese alguien no estaba feliz de callar._**

Era martes 11 de febrero, el reloj marcaba las 12:00 p.m, el peli azul caminaba por la calle, raramente hacia frio y estaba nevando pero a el poco le importo, se recostó de la baranda del parque escribiendo en su celular un mensaje de adiós, uno corto de solo 100 palabras para un amigo que debía saber la verdad.

To: Miya-kun

Sub: God-Byes

Gracias por ser mi amigo por estar conmigo cuando lo necesite, pero ya no puedo más, los quiero, sigue así ¡Llegaras lejos! Agradécele por mí a cada uno de los chicos y no llores por que te vigilare, no solo a ti sino a los demás, la verdad es… en mi casa me maltratan, en la escuela sigue el abuso y ahí alguien en especial que me mato por dentro… Miya te quiero como mi hermanito cuídate, encuentra a alguien especial y escúchame bien sigue tus sueños que la vida solo se puede vivir una vez. Gracias por todo Miya…

Sonrió al ver el mensaje mandarse su vista era borrosa por las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, miro hacia el cielo con una sonrisa y empezó a cantar una pequeña canción…

**_¡Shhh! No hablen… el peli azul pronto dormirá…no mires pero si vez bien en su muñeca ahí cortaduras, por cada una de las veces que aquella persona le toco ¡Shhh! Solo le quedan pocas horas….no minutos…la canción de cuna se la cantaba su madre…esto es un secreto pero…se los contare, oigan de cerca…traten de oír… alguien grita su nombre con desesperación… la pregunta es ¿Lo vio a tiempo?_**


	2. Chapter 2 -Despierta

**Aquí**** otro capitulo, espero que les guste y comenten!**

**Inazuma Eleven o sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a Level 5.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2- Despierta.**

Ruido, mucho ruido de personas hablar, era lo que podía oír el peli azul, mormullos, gritos, personas agitadas, todo estaba borroso, sus ojos le pesaban sin fuerzas para abrirlos, podía entender pequeñas palabras que le llegaban como _'quédate'_ _'es muy pronto pequeño'_ y una que pudo entender muy bien fue _'No me dejes'_ ¿A quién? Quería saber a quién no debía dejar, quien era la persona que le decía esas palabras, ya no aguantaba el dolor que todos le miraran con lastima, que le golpeara o que solo le despreciaran y se rieran de el ¿_Quién era el que quería tener a alguien tan roto y repúgnate a su lado_? ¿Quién le había quitado la oportunidad para estar con su madre?

**_Debes superar esto pequeño._**

Esa voz de nuevo, palabras de ánimo para que viviera pero el ya no quería vivir en ese mundo quería estar cerca de su progenitora, de su padre que murió antes de verle nacer, podría ser que en un lugar donde todos le miraran con una sonrisa y le mostraran que era el _'cariño' _ese lugar no era de donde escapo era otro…uno muy lejos.

**_Prometo cuidarte, ser tu ángel guardián, nadie te volverá a molestar…nadie…_**

¿Por qué quería cuidarlo? ¿Para usarlo? Convertirlo en un esclavo, donde solo tenga que obedecer sus órdenes…tal y como** él** lo hizo, la persona que jugo con sus sentimientos, con su cuerpo…. Con su vida. Ya nada lo ataba a ese horrendo lugar…ya no volvería a la escuela donde cada tarde **esa** persona le tocaba, le humillaba y lo usaba, ya no quería ser un objeto de diversión, quería ser libre…

**_El ya no te tocara…lo mato antes de que te vuelva a tocar, sabes los vi pero calle…sé que no debí callar y dejar que continuara pero no pude hacer nada cuando llegue el maldito te había…tocado de una mala manera…sabes todos dicen que soy un pandillero, que no tengo sentimientos, pero tú fuiste diferente y por eso yo también aprendí a mirarte, a leer las sonrisas que dabas, ver más allá de esa mascara de felicidad. Quiero enseñarte que en este mundo retorcido ahí personas que no te ven con tristeza, que ahí personas que te necesitan, que te quieren y darían cualquier cosa por ayudarte…_**

¿Por qué no hablo? Porque no lo salvo de ser un esclavo sexual, un juguete al cual usaban y tiraban, quería saber por qué jamás hablo, si para él era tan importante ¿por qué no lo protegió? ¿No lo cuido? O por lo menos un abrazo cuando más lo necesito. Eso era algo que necesitaba desde que su madre partió hacia el cielo, un abrazo, que alguien le hiciera sentir seguro y amado pero eso nadie se lo dio…Miya y Tatsuya era sus amigos pero… podía ver la tristeza y a veces el dolor de ver el maltrato, ellos ya cargaban con mucha presión por defenderlo. Las personas que le querían y darían cualquier cosa ¿Le defenderían al saber lo roto y repugnante que era? ¿De no ser la persona que una vez conocieron?

**_Todavía te falta mucho por vivir sabes, todavía no has visto el mundo, una vez me contaste que tenías un sueño el cual querías cumplir, una casa…. Esa casa que querías lejos de todos, en los campos en una pequeña ciudad o en un pueblito tranquilo eso es algo que pienso cumplirte, tu viste detrás de una máscara que todo mundo vio y creyó excepto tú. Yo mire detrás de tus sonrisas, pude identificar cada una de ellas y sabes me alegra ser el único con el poder de saber si no eres feliz o si tienes un problema…quiero prometerte, no, Jurarte algo, cuando salgas de aquí terminaremos el cole juntos… en otro lugar lejos donde las personas que te dañaron no puedan llegar y si lo tratan yo te protegeré con mi vida… esa persona no te tocara más… yo seré tu amigo, tu padre, tu madre, un primo hasta un perrito que se acurruque en tus piernas para acerté compañía sonara raro pero quiero que sepas que aunque hice mal en callar, estaré a tu lado para que nadie te dañe._**

Sabía que algo dentro de él le decía que sus palabras eran sinceras, llenas del más puro cariño… algo muy en el fondo, en un pequeño rincón en su corazón le susurra que las flores con aquellas notas de ánimo las mando el, que cuando a su puerta un ramillete de rosas aparecía en sus ojos se veía una chispa de esperanza. Tenía la esperanza de saberlo, de saber quién era la persona que le hablaba con calidez, con cariño y sobre todo con _amor._ ¿Quién era? ¿Su promesa era verdadera?

**_Abre tus ojos, sé que cuando me mires solo me veras con rechazo al saber quién soy pero no me importara ¿Sabes por qué? Por qué he prometido cuidarte, seré un ángel guardián que cuide tu camino, que te proteja de la maldad y te guie a la felicidad… así que abre tus ojos y espero que mis palabras te encuentre y te saquen de la oscuridad, que cada una de ellas sea como un rayito de esperanza, que te den la fe y las ganas de vivir junto a mi pequeño una vida donde yo seré tu protector y un amigo que jamás te traicionara.._**

¿Debería de huir? O ¿Ir junto a el? Las palabras le llegaban con más claridad al peli azul, pero también la debilidad, trataba de abrir los ojos para ver a la persona que le salvo pero a la vez en un rinconcito el miedo le carcomía gritando que no los abriera y se dejara llevar por el cansancio un cansancio que lo llevaría al lugar donde hace medio casi dos años su madre se fue. Un fuerte sonido empezó a oírse pero a la vez se empezaba a hacer más lejano cada vez, el cansancio empujaba más al peli azul hacia el no despertar y esa voz se oyó mas fuerte tratando de detenerlo.

**_¡No. Te. Atrevas!_**

Era muy tarde para el peli azul, si por lo menos tuviera algo de fuerzas trataría de hablar y decir 'Gracias' a la persona que trato de salvarlo, por solo preocuparse…

**_¡Despierta! ¡NO te atrevas a dejarme!_**

Ya la voz no se oía, había logrado su objetivo, eso lo comprendió el peli azulado al ver a su madre sonriéndole pero a la vez sus ojos tenían una profunda tristeza ¿Es que no se alegraba de verlo? Ella, la mujer que lo trajo al mundo… ¿También lo odiaba? ¿Por qué cada vez que daba un paso ella se alejaba?

-_No te vayas- murmuro el peli azul –es que… ¿Es que no estas feliz de verme?_

_-No estoy feliz de verte tan **pronto** mi pequeño._

_-Ya no puedo vivir en un lugar donde nadie me quiere, donde todos me miran con asco- trato de alcanzarla- ¿No has visto lo que pasa? ¿Has visto como me maltratan? El…El me usa como su juguete y…yo no quiero vivir así…quiero ser libre._

_-Pero a tu lado había alguien, tratando de cambiar para ti, ser mejor para ti, para poderte dar una vida que te mereces ¿Qué pasara con el Ichirouta? –La mujer paso su mano por la mejilla de su hijo –no crees que estas causando dolor a esa persona ¿Cuánto crees que sufrirá? No… esa no es la pregunta…sino ¿**Qué locura crees que cometa por perderte**?_

_-Nadie haría nada por mi, madre, no soy más que un juguete…nadie de mi propia familia me quiere, mis amigos se ríen en mi cara… la persona que amo…esta con otra persona y me odia ¿Qué más quieres que crea? No voy a caer en el juego de '**quiero protegerte'**…no caeré de nuevo en ese sucio juego._

_-Mi pequeño sé que has pasado por cosas muy fuertes pero mira, la vida siempre tiene sus altas y bajas, sufrimos y reímos, nadie sabe que nos prepara la vida después de sufrir o después de reír, a veces tenemos que ser fuertes y mirar más allá del dolor. Mi pequeño todavía no es tu hora, todavía te falta vivir tantas cosas, disfrutar la vida y conocer el amor, te aseguro que ahí donde esta ese chico esta una oportunidad de felicidad, si, tendrás charcos, curvas y montañas adelante pero ahí estará el para acompañarte en esa aventura que es la vida, solo confía en que en tu vida aunque no las veas ahí personas que se preocupan por ti y quieren ayudarte claro esta hijo mío, si no dices lo que pasa ¿Quién será capaz de ayudarte?_

_-Mama- toca la mano con cuidado –te quiero…confiare en ti mama._

_-Yo también te quiero demasiado mi pequeño solo recuerda que cuando sea tu hora yo te recibiré con brazos abiertos._

_-Gracias mama…_

**¡Despierta por favor!...Abre tus ojos por mi…_ Ichirouta…_**

* * *

**_Espero que no sea muy corto y que lo hayan disfrutado como yo disfruto escribirlo, otra vez lamento la tardanza y si quieren mas FudouxKazemaru busquen mis otras historia!_**


End file.
